Walk-A-Funghi
This section has been completely updated my Namster2k. I'll gladly answer any questions you have about the game. "Walk-A-Funghi" was released on November 20, 2014. The Japanese title is "なめこのおさんぽ". It's the 5th game in the series, where this time the gameplay is completely different from the first 4 games. This game's style and gameplay are based on Mogumon. Let's lure many funghi and go on a little walk with them!! Now Funghi and its friends are out of "Garden"!! Totally different app of Funghi is now available!! Story There is an island with a forest, where many funghi lives. Every day, funghi picks up ingredients to make their food. Such a peaceful life, but also getting tired of eating the same dish everyday! Now, they decided to go on a little walk to find a new recipe...! Funghi and its friends found a beautiful stone. And a secret is hidden there in this stone. Let's go for a little walk to find new recipes and the secret of the beautiful stone. About the Game Funghi and its friends go on a little walk!! Let's take Funghi to the destination indicated on the map!! Walks become more fun with together with more friends! They will pick up the ingredients on their walk. Lure different Funghi! Make the Food from the picked ingredients. You can use Foods to lure other new Funghi!! The kinds of lured Funghi depends on the food. Let's find many friends and go on a walk!! Food can be used in many ways The use of Food is not limited to "Lure" funghi! Feeding the food to funghi will increase the collectable number of ingredients. Bringing the food as a Lunch will extend the time of walk. Complete the Libraries Two Library are in the game. Let's complete both "Funghi Library" and "Food Library"! Promotion Video Location Map & Quests Funghi Library Food Library There are 8 flavors of food: Creamy, Fresh, Sweet, Spicy, Hearty, Healthy, Rustic, Junk. Cheats These cheats exploit some bugs in the game. This is primarily changing the system clock to speed up the process of things. (This also works with all the other funghi games!) Instant Lure Refill Waiting for the lure timer to refill every 6 hours can feel like forever. Simply change your system date to tomorrow (24h ahead) and all 3 lures will instantly become available! Lure Crash Reset Often when you lure a funghi, you get the wrong funghi. This can set you back 6h as you have to wait until your lure timer refills. If you don't want to use the Instant Lure Refill Cheat then this could come in handy. This cheat doesn't work all of the time, but when it does then it pays off. This only works when you are down to your last lure. # Before luring your funghi, exit the app and re-enter it in order to autosave. # Lure your funghi. # If it's the wrong funghi, immediately use another lure to crash the app. # Re-open the app. You didn't waste any food and your lure is still there! Once again, this cheat doesn't always work, but it does once in a while. So you may as well try every time. (Note that the "Lure Crash Reset Cheat" has been patched in Ver.1.1.0. Probably a good thing.) Speed Walking Going for a walk and you don't want to wait the whole 15 minutes? Just bump your system time up to compensate and your little ones will be home instantly! Free 23h Lunch When you add food to your Lunch Box, it adds extra time to the Walk Time. This is a trick that instantly boosts the Walk Time by 23h with your funghi maximizing their containers! # Set your system time to 11:00PM. # Send your funghi out for a walk. # Change your system time to 12:00AM (midnight). This is essentially turning the clock back 23h. # Check up on your funghi. You'll notice the timer will read 23:14:XX. This is as though the Lunch Box had 23h added to it. # Change your system date to tomorrow's date, leaving the time as 12:00AM. This is essentially turning the clock forward 24h. # Check up on your funghi. They will have completed their 23:15:00 journey with a HUGE payload! (Note that the "Free 23h Lunch Cheat" has been patched in Ver.1.1.0. So take advantage of it before you upgrade!) Tips Here are some tips that can help you maximize the efficiency of your funghi experience. The Best Funghi The best 2 funghi in the game are: # King / Lv 5 / (5) (5) (5) (4) # Bunny / Lv 5 / (4) (4) (4) (4) Both can be lured with Apple Cake. The Best Level Up Food The best foods to level up are: # Apple Cake / Exp 500 / Fruit (10) Milk (30) Flour (20) Sugar (10) Egg (8) # Osechi / Exp 378 / Shrimp (3) Fish (4) Egg (10) Soy Sauce (3) # Clam Chowder / Exp 374 / Fish (5) Meat (5) Onion (5) Potato (4) Flour (10) Milk (7) # Chili Shrimp / Exp 350 / Shrimp (10) Tomato (3) Spice (2) Of course, these don't come cheap. But if you're using the Free 23h Lunch Cheat then it's really quick and easy to replenish your ingredients! Otherwise, Sausage is the best bang for your buck. Also note that your funghi will level up more quickly if they like the flavor of the food. Note when you're levelling up that if any of your funghi are already on Lv 5, they will no longer eat food given to them. This means the ratio of food distributed will not include the Lv 5 funghi. The Best Lunch Box Food Sausage is hands down the cheapest and best food to use for the Lunch Box. If you're low on Meat, you can venture into the Log Forest and use a combination of Sausage Lunch Boxes with the Speed Walking Cheat. How to Use a Bucket Not really a tip, but it's good to know. A Bucket is a 3-in-one container that has the properties of the Basket, Bag, and Bottle. It's kind of like a wildcard container. Another reason why the King and Bunny are the best 2 funghi in the game! Category:Walk